yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Majima
Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō.) ''A lieutenant of the Shimano family, Shimano's right-hand man and head of the Majima Family, Majima is an ally of Kiryu with a twisted sense of loyalty. His temper and lack of mercy earned him the nickname the "Mad Dog of Shimano". Because of his friendship with Kiryu he believed himself to be the only one entitled to kill him, and nearly died attempting to protect that right. He is also the sworn brother of Taiga Saejima and fights him with as much desire as he does Kiryu. He is voiced by Hidenari Ugaki in Japanese and Mark Hamill in the English version of the first game. History While much of Goro's past is unknown, Goro was first seen talking with Taiga Saejima about an upcoming hit on behalf the Tojo clan as they plan to promote the Sasai family to a higher position by launching a hit on the Ueno Seiwa family Patriarch who was released from prison and planning to rebuild his clan. Bringing with him 6 disposable revolvers, they planned a hit with Majima making protests about not telling Yasuko about that both of them are likely to end up in prison for their assassination and Saejima brushing him off. On the day of the hit however, Majima received a phone call from Shibata as cut a deal with Shimano to forbid Majima going to the assassination as the Dojima Family did not want to hold joint responsibility and letting Taiga going off to make the move that would shake the clan for years to come. Despite his best efforts, he was bested and Shibata uses a dagger to remove one eye from Majima before leaving him at the mercy of the cruel Shimano who was infuriated for his failure to obey orders. Yakuza 0 Majima was held captive in Anagura, the Tojo Clan's personal torture chambers for over two years for disobeying Shimano's order to cancel the raid on Ueno Yoshiharo. Enduring torture, he was let out as a civilian and thrust into Sagawa's hands as he was made the manager of the Grand Cabaret at Sotenbori. Under heavily surveilance by Sagawa's men, he was thrust into the world of the nightlife with the motto "The customer is king", making it an gilded cage for Majima. With the promise of being freed if he can make 100 million yen in profits for Sagawa and Shimano, many thought it would be impossible. Despite the situation, he was able to make 100 million yen in just a year and received the title of "Lord of the nightlife". Majima became a popular person in Sotenbori, however Sagawa raised the debt to 500 million or to accept a job which was in fact the intentions of Shimano as he wanted someone to perform the deed without getting the Shimano or Omi involved. The job was to "kill a person named Makimura Makoto who lives in Sotenbori", a job that was asked from Shimano to Sagawa, due to geographic reasons. Majima accepts the job. Sagawa believes Makimura is a ruthless pimp, forcing college aged girls to work for him and taking all of their money. Majima remarks that this should be an easy hit, considering that Makimura wasn't a pleasant person. Sagawa gives him just two days to complete the mark. Majima heads off to a telephone club, and after a few hours gets a call from a young college aged woman who says she knows a Makoto Makimura and succeeds in retrieving information from her that Makoto was. When he enters Makimura's office, he finds it to be empty. He's walked in by a blind woman, whom he startles and quickly makes up a lie of him being one of Makimura's patients. The woman, who works for Makimura, offers to give Majima a massage. Majima gets quite comfortable with the woman, eventually falling asleep as she massages his back. He's awoken by her,as his mark to enter as they fight one another with Majima emerging victorious. However several Omi henchmen led by Oishi arrive at the building and makes the revelation that Makoto is in fact a woman and the woman he just met was his mark. Taking her to safety, they hid in a shed owned by a competitor who rents out the place to him. Makoto reveals that she was living with Lee to find Jun Oda, the man who sold her as a sex slave a year ago and made her psychologically blind as a result before being rescued by Kee. Majima quickly befriends her and tells her about a similar predicament he also suffered from. Majima then meets Lee who figures a way to get them off their backs so they can escape to Kamurocho and find Jun. Lee's plan was to use a body double for Makoto and have Majima or himself perform the task but Majima refuses to let that happen and fights Lee to prevent that from happening. Majima discards the setup only to find out the next day that the double was murdered anyway at the hands of Homare Nishitani, leader of the Kijin group. Fighting Nishitani in the Grand before he was taken into custody in lockup, he reveals that there were two sides in the conflict and that he was paid by a Tojo benefactor to bring back Makoto before Sagawa's men kills her. With few options, the three were forced to make an attempt to escape from Sotenboori as Lee was killed by a car bomb planted by Sagawa who learns of Makoto's location through the doctor that help patched up Lee. However Masaru Sera arrives to intercept the three of them and takes Makoto to the Camilla Grove for safekeeping and Majima at the mercy of Sagawa. Majima then searches for Nishitani who knows about her whereabouts and fights for Biliken at the Bed of Styx arena. There he learns about the information that Shibusawa knew and is already planning to intercept the extraction effort through Jun. As they attempt to escape, Nishitani and Biliken were killed by a cop bribed by Shibusawa and Majima escapes to tell Sagawa where Makoto is held. Fighting their way through the Camilla grove, Majima and Sagawa reaches the top only to find Masaru Sera and the truth that Makoto holds the deed to the land and Sagawa takes Majima to Kamurocho to take Makoto for themselves. As he wanders off to find Makoto, he was sent to see Shimano who reveals that Makoto would have given the deed to Majima and in turn Majima would give the land to Shimano and Sagawa as part of Shimano's strategy to consolidate his power with several different groups to establish his influence in the Tojo clan when the Dojima clan loses influence. Moping about at the revelation that he was being manipulated from the start by Shimano, he fights both Kashiwagi and Nishiyama for information on Makoto's whereabouts as she makes the revelation to make the Dojima clan pay for the death of her brother. As he goes off to bring food for Makoto after a conversation, she was taken to the Dojima HQ where she planned to sell the land on the condition that the men who killed her brother be executed only to be intetionally nearly killed realizing that they only wanted proof so they can tie up the loose end. Infuriated at Shibusawa ordering the death of Nishitani and wounding Makoto, he goes on an one man attack on the Dojima HQ and defeats Awano and Luo Gui. He was stopped by Sera who received the land and Makoto has recovered fully. As he meets Makoto one last time after saying farewell to Sagawa, he entrusts her with another man albeit bittersweetly. In the post game credits, Majima meets Kiryu for the first time in his life with the enthusiasm of the Mad Dog of Shimano. Yakuza Majima initially appears in ''Yakuza in the alley behind Serena to find one of his own family members sprawled out on the ground with Kazuma Kiryu standing over him. Delighted, Majima catches up with Kiryu, asking about the dragon's plans for starting his own family. He openly expresses his envy for how Kiryu is often surrounded by beautiful women (referring presumably to Yumi and Reina). Majima decides to "take responsibility" for his family member's attack on Kiryu, striking the attacker repeatedly with an umbrella. Kiryu grabs Majima by the arm, stating "that's enough". Majima; disappointed, complies with Kiryu's request before leaving some parting words that Kiryu needs to learn to enforce disipline for when the time comes that he creates his own family. Kiwami Only: 'Kiryu responds to Majima's advice, stating that he will disipline his family but will do so ''his way, with "logical methods". Feeling challenged, Majima asks Kiryu if he's looking for a fight. Kiryu refuses, sternly stating that it would not be logical and apologises for causing any offence. This angers Majima further, who continues to goad Kiryu into a physical confrontation by striking him across the face multiple times with his umbrella before threatening him with a blade. Kiryu stands calmly and refuses to hit back. Impressed by Kiryu's strong resolve, Majima backs down, telling Kiryu that "this world isn't logical" and that he risks getting himself killed if he refuses to change. The Dragon of Dojima acknowledges that his ideals will never change, regardless of his own personal safety. Majima leaves, exciting himself with the prospect of the two of them fighting eachother someday. After 10 years, Majima and his member attacks Date to kidnap Haruka to lure Kiryu so he can face him in the battling cage. Majima is deadly serious when he fights Kiryu to test if Kiryu can take him on. Majima loses but refuses to give up as he can still stand. Majima notices one of his men try to stab Kiryu from behind with knife, Majima stands behind Kiryu and gets stabbed in his place. He reveals that Kiryu is now his friend and vows to him that he'll be the one to kill him someday. Majima collapses and his men take him to the hospital. The healed Majima crashes the Shangi hotel and grappling the scaring woman as hostage. He asks her if she will become his bitch, but the woman is honest when she reveals that she has a boyfriend and Majima decides to let her go since he likes honest people and people shouldn't toy with emotions. Majima fights Kiryu again and Majima loses telling him he is a hard ass before he faints. Yakuza 2 In Yakuza 2, with Shimano dead and his family now disbanded, the Majima Family leaves the Tojo Clan and establish themselves as a construction company. With Kage the Florist gone from Purgatory, Majima immediately takes over the secret society. Although no longer interested in the clan, he promises to help Kiryu fend off the Omi Alliance after fighting him once again at the Underground Coliseum. He later takes on all of the men sent to the town single-handed. Recklessly disarming the bomb in the Millennium Tower, Majima tells Kiryu to finish off Ryuji Goda and the Jingweon Mafia at the final showdown as he proclaims himself as the one destined to defeat him. Yakuza 3 In 2006, with the Jingweon Mafia and the Omi Alliance dealt with, Kiryu meets with Majima at the top of Millennium Tower. Kazuma pleads with him once more to go back to the Tojo Clan to support the newly-appointed Sixth Chairman, Daigo Dojima, as a contingency for any future troubles. Majima, reluctant at first since his construction company is now his responsibility, becomes intrigued by Kiryu's idea that he would be able to run amok and cause chaos for the survival of the clan. Majima then explains that he is only swayed by the strong, and implies that he will only accept this favour by force. After their fourth battle in the series, Majima loses and promises Kiryu he would return to the Tojo clan, leaving him to wonder what he had got himself into. In 2008, suspected of betraying the Tojo Clan over the resort deal, Kiryu heads to Purgatory to meet with Majima to get his side of the story. Greeted by his large entourage of yakuza soldiers, Majima asks Kiryu to follow him to the now-defunct Underground Coliseum where they could talk quietly. Before Majima can answer any further questions, Kiryu must beat him first in the first official coliseum fight since its closure two years ago. After losing again to Kiryu, he reveals that he got involved for Daigo's sake and that he was also set up by Goh Hamazaki as a suspect of the clan's inner dispute. After saving Kiryu from Land Minister Suzuki's private army outside of the Diet Building, Majima offers to send his family in Okinawa as assistance, which Kiryu refuses. Majima wishes him luck and tells him not to be beaten by Mine and the CIA as he's the one going to kill him someday. Yakuza 4 In 2010, the Majima Family has moved to the old Kazama Family office in the Millennium Tower. Majima follows the trail of Yasuko Saejima, determined to protect her for his old friend, Taiga Saejima.Majima sent Minami to track Yasuko as Lily at Elise. As Akiyama defeats Minami,Majima approaches in. Majima tells Akiyama the reason he came after Yasuko is one Majima should protect for amends what he didn't back in 84. Majima aware about Saejima's arrival to Kamurocho sending Minami to send Saejima to meet him. Majima finally meet Saejima after Saejima defeats Minami and other members. Majima insist Saejima to follow him as Saejima wish to know. Majima is later reunited with Saejima at the batting cages where they fight before reminiscing. Majima recounts the story of how he lost his eye to Saejima, and Saejima comments that Majima's Kansai speech has improved while telling him that Shibata was ultimately murdered. Majima is later arrested to keep him from being an obstacle in Munakata's plan. Majima tells Kiryu that he is only one who Majima got and warn that Yasuko in danger. Majima begs Kiryu to help Yasuko before getting into the police car. Yakuza Dead Souls During the events of the zombie spinoff Of the End (Dead Souls in English), Majima is watching old zombie films in his flat in Millennium Tower when it is put under quarantine. He escapes the tower only to receive a phone call saying that he is late for the grand opening of Kamurocho Hills, a skyscraper he helped to construct throughout the series. He arrives only to find that it too is under quarantine, and that he must protect the people holed up inside the tower from the zombie invaders. He helps to evacuate the refugees to Purgatory, but in the process gets bitten by a zombie. He fears he may soon become one, a fear that is reinforced when Kiryu and Asagi (a female SDF soldier) remark that his eye has started turning red. In despair, he walks over to the Champion District, where he finds an abandoned Sauna. Thinking he may be able to "sweat out" the zombie toxin, he decides to visit. He is not seen again until the end of the game, where it is revealed that the zombie who "bit" him was in fact previously a toothless old man and thus did not manage to break his skin. It is also revealed that the reason his eye has turned red is because he was suffering from hay fever. Yakuza 5 At the start of Yakuza 5, Majima was in negotiations with the Sapporo branch of the Omi Alliance under orders of Daigo Dojima to help prevent the increasing possibility for war between the two Clans. In spite of his claims for peace, Tsubasa Kurosawa sent some assassins to kill Majima mid-negotiation. Majima survives, but was wounded. Local newspapers would report Majima as dead under Kurosawa's command, as to help demoralize the Tojo and incentivize Kiryu to attack Kurosawa's inter-Omi Alliance rival Masaru Watase. In reality, Majima would retreat and heal at the Millenium Tower Tojo Clan HQ. Majima would then make contact via letter with his ex-wife Mirei Park and old buddy-now-Omi Alliance-Chairman Naoki Katsuya, though this was a part of Katsuya's plan to expose an unknown traitor (Kamon Kanai) from within Katsuya's ranks. However, during the finale the Millenium Tower gets taken over by Kurosawa's men and succeed in capturing Majima, who force him to fight his sworn brother Saejima Taiga under threat of having a sniper (Baba) kill Haruka mid-concert at the Tokyo Dome. He complies at first mostly to save Haruka and as an excuse to fight Saejima again, but soon they both turn on Kurosawa when Baba gets beaten down in his sniper's perch and Diago Dojima comes to save the two brothers. Yakuza 6 Also worked as Mashima set boss with the largest scale of the forces in Dongcheng meeting, To his own remarks the Lieutenants assistant a few years ago. After healed as my younger brother head, Dongcheng Board six-generation president, It became a position to support the Dojima Daigo. In the relationship of decades and Kiryu, In the past nemesis that has been engaged in a desperate struggle divided into friend or foe Appearance Yakuza 0 Majima has longer hair, which he wears in a ponytail, and wears a tuxedo with the buttons on the bottom closed and with a bowtie. Sometimes he has his bowtie removed and leaves an opening on his shirt. He has an eyepatch from losing his left eye from torture back in 1984. Yakuza 1 and onwards His main appearance usually consists of a yellow snake skin jacket, and because he wears no shirt under it, one can see parts of his tattoos, and the gold chain around his neck. He also wears slim black dress pants with a black belt, and silver-tipped black dress shoes. His other accessories include black leather gloves, and his trademark eyepatch, which covers the eye he lost Personality Majima has a very unique multilayered personality. The core of his personality is a cool and collected individual with a high degree of charisma and who is surprisingly very soft at heart. He loves to cut loose when formalities are not needed (particularly during karaoke) and sports a bit of a wild side -something he channels later as his legendary "Mad Dog of Shimano" persona. He is respectful by nature to strangers and superiors, and is surprisingly pragmatic, both of which made him a fantastic businessman throughout his life as shown by his success with the Grand, Sunshine Caberet, and later his construction company. This also led him to be favored by his superiors on multiple occasions, sometimes against his will as was the case with Sagawa. However, in spite of all this, the two traits that likely drew Majima to a life in the Yakuza are his deep personal joy for violence and to a lesser extent his drive for a state of power. This joy for violence would manifest itself early in his career and make him an excellent fighter, although killing is generally against his code of honor. As of the events of Yakuza Zero close, Majima ultimately adopts a persona loosely inspired from his enemy-turned-friend Homare Nishitani, adapting some of Nishitani's mannerisms and ferocity into his own Yakuza style (which he somewhat admits in his final speech with Sagawa) and building upon the reputation he gained during his one-man raid on the Tojo HQ in 1988. This crazy, psychotic, violent "Mad Dog of Shimano" side of him is what he becomes famous for as a Yakuza, to which he embraces for the rest of his Yakuza career except during times of serious high-level business. Majima enjoys power, and utilizing this fear for the "Mad Dog" becomes one his favorite tools in bending the wills of anyone below him, using regular random beatings on his own men to reinforce it. Majima is very much along the old ways of the Yakuza lifestyle similar to Taiga, valuing power over wealth in terms of deciding the worth of a Yakuza member. Majima has earned his reputation as the "Mad Dog" for his utterly unpredictable and violent attitude that members of his family are often more frightened when he is serious and calm. Despite this, he has never killed a single man not out of mercy but because of his views. To Majima those that he choose to kill are either in their dying moments and deserves a merciful death or people who had earned his respect to be allowed to die by his hand. To those that he views as trash and inferior he would ruthlessly beat them senseless but deny them an glorious death in battle. Majima over the years had went through several personality shifts, when he was oath brothers with Taiga he served as the calmer mind of the two, while he lacked the same mental commitment as Taiga he was the one who was concerned about Yasuko's welfare on the day before the hit. His loyalty to Taiga was felt throughout the years, choosing to let Shimano kill him when Sera and Sagawa ordered him to kill Shimano to ensure the secret alliance never reaches the Omi Alliance. After he returned to the good graces of Shimano he created the feared reputation of the Mad Dog, the unpredictable enforcer of Shimano's law. Later years shows his more sincere side and the sense of loyalty that was virtually unknown to Kiryu. After meeting Nishitani, he became a person with no concern for his own mortality as Nishitani gave little care about his own personal well being to achieve his own goals. While debatably good at heart, Majima's not quite as saintly as Kiryu as he doesn't feel compelled to save everyone all the time, but he generally makes a point of saving the innocent from offenders, particularly the young and the weak. He takes the title of Yakuza very seriously, and has little qualm with beating those who risk taking the mantle regardless of their ability. Majima also acts the comic relief in the game, his sense of dark humor is seen in Dead Souls where he laughs at the suffering of several conmen as they were about to be bitten by customers they had scammed as well as the Majima training sessions where he will take up disguises for the sole purpose of training Kiryu. Fighting Style Yakuza 0: Thug: Majima's street fighting style consist of attacking from all directions and a bunch of kicking moves.very graceful and refined. This is one of Majima's basic fighting style like Kiryu's Brawler moveset. This styles color is blue being the main color of other playable characters fighting styles. Slugger: This moveset consist of Majima utilizing with different weapons, mostly with the bat. He can unleash a bunch powerful attacks that can break guards. He cannot grab in this style, but instead replace it with a guard breaker move that can connect to a heat action. You can also customize with different weapons, but however you need to have this styles trainer to master its full potential first before you can use the weapon effectively, And the weapons can last up to forever. This is Majima's Power Style like Kiryu's Destruction style. This styles color is yellow Breaker: A capoeria like style which makes fast combos, and can deal with crowds of enemies, he also can pose and do even more crazy combos. Just like his Slugger style, he cannot grab, but instead replaces it with a backflip instead, but with ability no.49 snake While you are in 2nd gear, Majima can grab enemies from the legs, however its not always a guaranteed throw as enemies will sometimes sidestep it and you'll end up sliding and have to recover from the ground. He cannot pick up objects or weapons on this style, but instead throws it instead. Majima can dodge twice by default. This style is Majima's speed style like to Kiryu's Rush Style. This styles color is light purple. Mad Dog: AKA "The mad dog of Shimano", a secret style for Majima that must be unlocked by Finishing Majima's Nightlife island after defeating Moon, after that revisit Club Grand. Whats unique about this style is that is where Majima goes into a state where he runs extremely fast. You can go into this state by simply holding the analog stick right after any rush combo, during it you can press triangle to land a slash attack. He can also dodge cancel with any rush combo. Majima cannot grab in this style, but instead makes him do a low sweep kick instead, but there is another ability when you press circle in 3rd gear mode, you can preform Majima's spin attack. Majima can dodge twice by default, he also has the ability to dodge cancel while blocking, however it consumes heat. You cannot grab the environments weapons, but instead you can equip weapons you have in your inventory, you can even equip custom knives to style your mad dog style. Majima's taunt makes him laugh like a maniac, making his heat gauge decrease about 75 pecent for one heat gauge, then sometimes goes back up 50 percent. This styles color is dark purple. One unique thing about Majima is his use in weapons. Besides his fighting style, Majima is very fluent in weapons especially the katana. Yakuza Kiwami Majima's uses the Mad dog of Shimano style, then switches to his Street Fighting style in his second encounter. In the Majima Everywhere Training. Majima utilizes all the styles from Yakuza 0 for each fight. Yakuza 1 onwards During most of the series Majima is shown to be a vicious and aggressive fighter, often using his agility and nimbleness to move fast and land precise strikes. He always fights using his favoured knife which he often uses in a chain of combos that must be evaded through specific button input sequences. He is shown to counter quick and can also spin like a tornado while hacking at his opponent. Due to the use of his knife he rarely uses punches and thus his style is a mix of kicks and slashes. Because of his knife it is impossible to block him unless one acquires the necessary skills to parry blades. Yakuza 5 Majima is somehow capable of creating shadow doppelgangers while he himself turns into a dark figure all of whom can hack at Saejima. It is hinted he is able to create these copies through sheer speed. Quotes Gallery Goro Majima/Gallery Trivia * Majima is the only character in the Ryu ga Gotoku series who's been a standard boss, a final boss, an A.I buddy﻿ and a playable character. * Also, he's the only boss character to appear in every game. ** * It's presumed that Majima struggles with pollen allergy. However, since this has only been shown in Yakuza: Dead Souls, it's possible that this is non-canon. '''Other * His signature weapon seems to be a tanto, which he handles with... rather disturbing fondness. His final unlockable stance in 0 is to use it and bringing it out causes him to laugh maniacally. ** Even more disturbingly, the fourth game reveals it's the same weapon he lost his left eye to. * He ranked 1st place in the fan most favorite characters poll according to Sega due the being comic relief.Ryu ga Gotoku's popularity poll result Reference Category:characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Characters in Yakuza 5 Category:Majima Family Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza 5 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shimano Family Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Fighters Category:Ant-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Partners Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Yakuza 6 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Bosses